American Horror Story: The Love Boys On The Coven
by Yisus de Criss
Summary: "House of the Rising sun" el hogar de jóvenes señoritas descendientes de Salem durante muchas generaciones, será el lugar donde nacerá el amor prohibido de dos chicos, enfrentándose ante toda maldad para defenderlo a toda costa...


Hola, bueno esta es mi primer historia con la que me quiero presentar con toda esta comunidad, -noten que soy un novato en todo esto-, esta historia ya la había subido, con ayuda de una amiga muy querida Elizabeth, mejor conocida en los bajos mundos como **Klaine Anderson ****Hummel xD**, me había hecho el grandísimo favor de publicar esta historia, que por algunos inconvenientes tuvo que borrar… en fin… ya me hice de mi propia cuanta y aquí les presentare todas mis historias, así que sin más preámbulos… a leer se ha dicho…

**ADVERTENCIA:** Esta historia contiene material: violento y sexual explicito, se recomienda discreción…

**American Horror Story: The Love Boys On The Coven**

Capítulo 1

**BitchCraft**

**(Nueva Orleans 1834)**

Los eventos y reuniones de sociedad en las grandes mansiones de Nueva Orleans eran muy comunes, unas de las más populares y copiosas reuniones de llevaban a cabo en la casa LaLarie, Hogar de Madame Shannon Delphine LaLarie, su esposo el señor Ferdinand LaLarie y sus tres hijas, Danielle, Bree y Marie.

Esta extravagante fiesta se llevó a cabo con la intención de encontrar pareja para Marie la hija menor de Madame Shannon.

Madame LaLarie: -Con esa actitud querida, ni pienses siquiera en el matrimonio, pues te quedaras sola-, decía LaLarie mientras agitaba su abanico negro de encaje, Marie solo la miro de reojo.

Bree: - Y virgen… -, dijo mientras reía

Marie: -No seas envidiosa Bree, no es mi culpa que no puedas mantener las piernas cerradas…- Ladró mientras veía a Bree fijamente, y esta solo frunció el ceño.

En la noche, al terminar la fiesta, Madame Shannon se sentaba frente a su fino tocador de acabados en oro para realizar su tratamiento de belleza, pues su obsesión con la imagen física era enfermiza, pues no quería que su marido, (quién era un hombre promiscuo) se fijara en una mujerzuela a las que estaba acostumbrado, dicho ritual consistía en una mascarilla de sangre humana directo del páncreas, la cual obtenía de los esclavos que tenía prisioneros en su ático el cuál había convertido en una sala de torturas.

Bree se había metido con uno de los sirvientes negros, al enterarse Madame Shannon la abofeteo, -¡Eres una zorra, maldita, que le diremos a nuestras amistades!- dijo Madame, mientras casi se arrancaba el cabello de desesperación…

-Ella se me insinuó, por favor, yo no tengo nada que ver, todo fue su culpa…- Gritaba desesperadamente Jake el sirviente de Madame, sabiendo lo que la horrible señora era capaz de hacer con él, -¡Créanme, por favor!-, exclamaba con insistencia… pero no sirvió de nada Madame LaLarie mando a coser su boca y parpados, lo mantuvo atado de manos en el ático, junto con sus demás prisioneros a los que torturaba de maneras muy crueles, arrancándoles los ojos, intestinos y otros órganos vitales, también llenando sus bocas con mierda y cerrándolas por largo tiempo.

Pero a Jake le esperaba algo peor; a Madame LaLarie le fascinaba la mitología griega, y siempre había deseado un minotauro, y ahora, podía tener uno propio.

Decapito a un toro, extrayendo todas las vísceras de la cabeza del mismo, y colocándosela a Jake; -Ahora si te has superado tu misma querida-, exclamo el Señor Ferdinand al ver la cabeza del toro sobre el torso de Jake, -al fin puedo recrear lo que siempre desee, desde que yo era niña, y mi padre me contaba esas historias de dioses griegos, y criaturas míticas como el minotauro, nunca imagine que tendía el mío, mitad toro, mitad humano… es maravilloso…- Exclamo LaLarie mientras veían a Jake retorcerse de dolor y desesperación, con la cabeza de toro encima…

**Orlando (2014)**

Los padres de Kurt estaban fuera el fin de semana, y decidió llevar a su novio a casa, para tener su primera vez; entraron a la casa y Sebastian empezó a acariciar el suave rostro de Kurt, -Eres Hermoso Kurt-, Dijo Sebastian susurrando al oído de Kurt mientras besaba su cuello, hasta llegar a los bellos labios color rosa carmín de Kurt, los cuales beso muy apasionadamente, hasta llegar a la habitación del castaño, se recostaron en la cama, Kurt solo lo miraba fijamente y disfrutaba el momento. Los dos chicos seguían disfrutando del sabor de sus labios, y dejándose llevar por el placer fueron deshaciéndose poco a poco de sus prendas.

-¿Estás listo?, pregunto Sebastian, -Estoy listo-, Afirmó Kurt besándolo de nuevo. Sebastian bajó por todo el pecho de Kurt hasta llegar a sus suaves y rosados pezones y comenzó a succionarlos y pasar su lengua por todo el contorno de la aureola, Kurt no podía evitar gemir ante ese placer, mientras con la otra mano Sebastian acariciaba el miembro del castaño a través de su calzoncillo.

-¿Te está gustando amor, o quieres que pare?-, Preguntó Sebastian al ver a Kurt morder su labio posterior, -Esto… es genial… sigue…-, dijo Kurt en un hilo de voz casi sin abrir los ojos, Sebastian le quito la ropa interior, de inmediato salto el miembro de Kurt, Sebastian lo tomo y lentamente lo introdujo en su boca, Kurt arqueo la espalda al sentir el disparo de placer recorrer todo su cuerpo, no podía hablar solo se podían escuchar los gemidos que emanaban de su boca.

Sebastian tomó las piernas ce Kurt y las abrió, levantando un poco su cadera, dejando a la vista su entrada, puso sus pies sobre sus hombros y se deshizo de su ropa interior, -Esto te dolerá un poco ¿Está bien?, ¿Quieres que continúe?-, Pregunto Sebastian, -Si… uufff… estoy bien…-, contesto Kurt un poco nervioso.

Una delas manos de Sebastian acariciaba la entrada de Kurt, y con la otra se masturbaba, pues no podía controlar la excitación, -AAhhh…-, gritó Kurt al sentíodentro de él, los dedos índice y anular de Sebastian, y a este escuchar a Kurt Gritar de esa manera lo excitaba aún más, acerco su pene a la entrada de Kurt, se miraron fijamente, acercaron sus rostros uno al otro y justo cuando iba a penetrarlo, gotas de sangre cayeron en la mejilla de Kurt, dejando un rastro carmesí atravesando su cara, las cuales brotaron repentinamente de los lagrimales de Sebastian.

Kurt, se asustó, recostó a Sebastian en la cama, pero el flujo de sangre que salía de sus ojos no paraba, se acercó a su pecho para escuchar los latidos, los cuales aumentaban más y más, eran tan fuertes que se podía escuchar la sangre pasar por sus venas con una velocidad increíble, hasta que…se escuchó un sonido que Kurt no olvidará… pues el corazón de Sebastian había explotado dentro de él, y no de amor.

Kurt tapo su boca manchada de rojo vivo con su mano ensangrentada, pues no podía comprender que había pasado, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y se dejó caer justo al lado del cuerpo sin vida de Sebastian, en un charco de sangre.

Kurt se levantó de la cama, aun desnudo y cubierto de sangre, su mente estaba en shock pues aún no podía asimilar lo sucedido, llorando y con la voz entrecortada tomó el telefoto para llamar a su prima.

-¿Rachel…?- Dijo Kurt apenas en un hilo de voz, -Si, Kurt que pasa… estas bien… ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿Te paso algo?-, Preguntó Rachel asustada mientras caminaba a la salida del centro comercial con las manos llenas de bolsas de compras, -Rachel…. Está muerto… -, contesto Kurt, seguido de un llanto incesante… -¿Quién está muerto?… Kurt no llores… no puedo entenderte nada… Kurt…- dijo Rachel mientras intentaba cruzar la calle para llegar hasta su auto, -Ven por favor…. Por favor-, insistió Kurt, justo antes de soltar el teléfono, arrodillarse en el piso y llorar.- ¿Kurt…?... estás ahí… por favor contesta… Kurt…-, Rachel insistía sin conseguir respuesta alguna de Kurt; sin poner atención cruzo, una camionetaseacercaba a gran velocidad, cuando Rachel volteo ya era muy tarde para correr o hacer a un lado, la camioneta estaba a punto de arrollarla. Rachel estiro su mano hacia adelante como por instinto, y de alguna manera la camioneta se detuvo bruscamente a centímetros de ella, tal y como si una barrera invisible la hubiese frenado. El hombre que venía al volante había estrellado su cabeza en el parabrisas al momento del impacto, la gente rápidamente se juntó alrededor de la camioneta.

Rachel quedo atónita con lo sucedido, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, volteo, y corrió a su automóvil, no entendía que era lo que pasaba… arranco y se dirigió a casa de Kurt aun con el corazón acelerado.

**Centro de investigación biológica y clínica de Los Ángeles **

-Hemos hecho muchos avances para las mejoras a este medicamento… y lo podemos comprobar-, Argumento el Doctor Olsen, -Pues la aplicamos a animales moribundos, y en menos de 6 semanas sus signos vitales se han incrementado… y su salud mejorado, es como si les hubiéramos inyectado juventud-, concluyó Olsen mostrando el fabuloso avance de la formula, - Excelente Doctor, Estos son los resultados que esperaba de usted-, contestó Sue mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolso, -Señora Good, le recuerdo que aquí no puede fumar…-, dijo el doctor al ver a Sue encendiendo su cigarrillo, -Su opinión doctor, fuera de la formula, no me interesa para nada, y dígame… cuando estará lista para llevármela?-, contestó Sue, mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo, -A la velocidad que vamos, estará lista para probarse en personas es unos 3 años-, Contestó el doctor un poco atónico y desconcertado a la petición de la Señora Sue, -Usted no entiende Doctor, Mi esposo puso gran parte de su fortuna para financiar su investigación, no me interesa si no está preparado… yo quiero esa fórmula ya!, Exclamó Sue levantándose de su asiento y mirando fijamente a los ojos del doctor, entrando en lo más profundo de su mente, apoderándose de ella, obligando al doctor a entregarle las píldoras que, en teoría harían volver a la juventud a Sue.

Rachel llego a casa de Kurt, estacionó su auto frente a la entrada y salió a prisa, - Kurt, abre la puerta… ¡Kurt!- , Rachel exclamaba con desesperación mientras tocaba la puerta, en su mente solo deseaba que estuviera abierta, de la nada la manija giró, y la puerta se abrió, Rachel entró desesperadamente, vio a Kurt desnudo sentado en el piso envuelto en una sábana manchado de sangre, -Kurt, que te paso… ¿estás bien?... ¡Kurt contesta!- insistía Rachel mientras tomaba las mejillas de Kurt y le limpiaba las lágrimas, -Sebastian, Rachel… ¡ está muerto!-, dijo Kurt llorando y cubriendo su cara con sus manos, los ojos de Rachel se volvieron como plato, no podía creer lo que Kurt le decía, se levantó y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación de Kurt, fue impresionante ver la terrorífica imagen del cuerpo se Sebastian desnudo cubierto de sangre en la cama, en el instante Rachel giró su cabeza evitando ver de nuevo y asimilando lo que sus ojos acababan de percibir, -Kurt, ¿cómo fue que paso esto?-, dijo Rachel mientras se volvía a acercar a Kurt, -No lo sé Rachel, estoy muy confundido, paso algo muy extraño…-, Contestó Kurt y abrazó a Rachel con fuerza, Rachel se quedó mirando a la nada, recordó como la camioneta se había detenido antes de aplastarla, y de cómo la manija de la puerta había girado sola con solo desearlo. –Créeme primo no, no eres al único al que le han pasado cosas extrañas-, Dijo Rachel apenas en un hilo de voz, y abrazó con más fuerza a Kurt.

La luz de la luna entraba atreves de los grandes ventanales del departamento de Sue, había abusado de la dosis de píldoras que el doctor le había dado, y no veía resultados en ella, esto hiso crecer la ira dentro de ella, para rematar con todo lo que estuviera a su paso, pues la maldita formula no le daba lo que ella quería, devolver a su cuerpo la juventud.

Sue tomo el teléfono para llamar al doctor, -Doctor Olsen, sus estúpidas píldoras no sirven de nada, ya ingerí todas las malditas pastillas… no siento nada-, Ladró Sue mientras aspiraba una dosis de cocaína, -Señora Good, la dosis que le di es muy fuerte, no debió haber…-, contesto el Doctor antes de ser interrumpido por Sue, - Pura mierda… doctor quiero que venga inmediatamente…-, exigió Sue y colgó el teléfono.

El Doctor se acercaba a la puerta del apartamento y antes de tocar la puerta se abrió, -Lo estaba esperando Doctor, pase… hablemos de la maravilla que usted invento-, Exclamó Sue con la boca retacada de sarcasmo, exhalando una gran bocanada de humo de cigarrillo, -Se tomó todas las capsulas, pero… Señora Good… ¡esto podría matarla!...-, Dijo con angustia mientras tomaba los frascos de píldoras vacíos, dichos frascos que deberían tener una duración de varios meses, Sue se levantó de su sillón de piel negra, acercándose al doctor dijo –Pues estas porquerías, no sirven de nada, duplique la dosis, haga lo que sea posible para ver resultados rápido-, - Pero… Señora Good, lo que me pide es imposible… al darle estas píldoras… me arriesgue a perder mi plaza de médico… no puedo hacer lo que usted me pide…-, dijo el doctor, con las manos sudorosas, nervioso, retrocedió unos pasos, -Escúcheme bien doctor de mierda, mi difunto esposo financió todo su estúpido experimento… así que… no diga idioteces , y ¡haga lo que le ordeno!, amenazó Sue al Doctor acercándose más a él, acorralándolo contra la pared, -Usted está loca… y renuncio…-respondió el doctor haciendo a un lado a Sue con su brazo dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta de salida, Sue se llevó el cigarro a la boca, estiró su mano para hacer que la puerta se cerrara, la volvió a estirar, cerró las ventanas y apagó las luces, -¿Qué está haciendo?-, Preguntó el doctor muy asustado intentando abrir la puerta pero esta está sellada, Sue se acercó a él lentamente, dio una última bocanada de humo,

Sue tomó las mejillas del doctor con sus manos, lo besó y poco a poco fue absorbiendo la fuerza vital del doctor, con cada sorbo de vitalidad que arrancaba del doctor Sue se sentía más viva.

Sue exprimió al doctor hasta dejarlo seco como un hueso, caminó hacia el espejo y vio cómo su cara se veía más joven, pero ella sabía que esto no era eterno, por eso tenía que encontrar aquello que le diera esa vitalidad que tanto anhelaba, pues cada vez se sentía más vieja, más débil y eso la llenaba de rabia, pues esto solo podía significar una cosa… la nueva suprema estaba naciendo, y por consiguiente… Sue empezaba a morir.

Kurt aún estaba atónito por lo sucedido, pues había logrado ponerlo mal, en cuanto llego del funeral de Sebastian, solo se recostó a pensar, ya no a llorar, quería hacerlo pero sus ojos se habían quedado secos; Rachel entró a su habitación, se sentó a lado de Kurt y comenzó a acariciar su suave mejilla, -Los padres de Sebastian se acaban de ir-, dijo Rachel mientras lo miraba con ternura y tristeza, -¿Que dijo el médico?-, preguntó Kurt casi sin abrir sus ojos, -Que sufrió una aneurisma cerebral, fue lo que hizo que su corazón no resistiera-, explico Rachel recostándose en el hombro de Kurt.

Las madres de Kurt y Rachel entraron a la habitación un tanto misteriosas, -Kurt, Rachel tenemos algo que decirles-, dijo Carol la madre de Kurt sembrando la intriga en los chicos, -Así es queridos, todas esas cosas extrañas que les han pasado a los dos, no son coincidencia-, dijo Bonnie la madre de Rachel mientras tomaba las manos de ambos, -Ustedes no son unos adolescentes normales, ustedes Kurt y Rachel, son descendientes de una raza muy poderosa de brujas de Salem-,dijo Carol, la expresión en la cara de ambos chicos cambió inmediatamente al oír las palabras de Carol.

Un par de hombres misteriosos vestidos de negro acompañados de Elizabeth Snow, una bruja francesa miembro del actual consejo de brujería. Entraron a la habitación donde estaban los chicos, -Mamá que sucede, quiénes son estas personas-, los hombres tomaron a Kurt y a Rachel por la fuerza para sacarlos de la casa, -Mamá que sucede ¿a dónde nos llevan?, grito Rachel mientras los sacaban de la casa para subirlos a una camioneta negra blindada que estaba fuera de la casa, -Ya no están a salvo aquí querida… tienen que protegerse, y no se preocupen por sus cosas estarán allá al llegar-, exclamó Bonnie mientras tomaba a su hermana Carol de la mano, - No se preocupen hermanas, ustedes ya hicieron su trabajo, ahora son nuestras, por cierto Carol, adoro la tela tus cortinas… la tela escocesa me enloquece-, Dijo Elizabeth mientras se contoneaba y salía de la casa para dirigirse con los chicos a su nuevo hogar… "House of the Rising Sun".

**New Orleans**

Las antiguas brujas que residían en Salem, tuvieron que huir los más alejado posible de las masacres que había en aquellas épocas, aunque en realidad las antecesoras de Rachel y Kurt eran muy inteligentes, pues jamás las descubrían, en su lugar mataron a muchas inocentes, mientras que las verdaderas brujas estaban ahí entre la multitud mirando como chicas inocentes morían acusadas de cometer brujería.

Cuando llegaron a la gigantesca casa, pudieron notar que el auto de Rachel estaba estacionado justo en frente de la casa, y sus maletas en la entrada esperándolos. Elizabeth bajó del auto, y los chicos detrás de ella.

Snow estiró la mano hacía la reja de la entrada y esta se abrió, Kurt y Rachel aún no podían creer , se quedaron asombrados contemplando la enorme casa blanca a la cual los habían traído, tomaron sus maletas, giraron la cabeza… y se dieron cuenta de que ni Snow ni los hombres misteriosos, ni los automóviles en los que los trajeron estaban ahí, habían desaparecido.

Caminaron hacia la puerta de la casa la cual se empezó a abrir sola, entraron y sintieron esa melancolía que se siente a media tarde en un cementerio, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, dejaron las maletas en el piso y caminaron hacia las escaleras, pero sentían la presencia de alguien más.

Dos personas vestidas de negro, con la cara cubierta bajaron las escaleras con un cuchillo en mano, Rachel y Kurt se asustaron, dieron vuelta y corrieron hacia la salida, pero ahí había otra persona vestida igual, entraron a la primera habitación que pudieron, pero las tres personas entraron y los acorralaron, los tenían contra la pared, amenazándolos con los cuchillos, -Ustedes morirán-, dijo una de las personas cubiertas que por la voz, identificaron que era una chica, Rachel y Kurt solo cerraron los ojos… de repente se escuchó un ruido muy raro y una mujer entro por la puerta, -¡Chicas Basta!-, grito la mujer que entro por la puerta, las tres personas se quitaron los antifaces, y vieron que eran tres chicas.

La chica de en medio, era una chica rubia muy hermosa, la de su izquierda era una chica negra con sobrepeso, y la de la derecha era una chica bajita, rubia con síndrome de Down, -Quinn, Becky, Mercedes, es suficiente vallan a su habitación, y las espero en el salón,- dijo Emma Foxx, la hija de Sue, quien estaba encargada del perfeccionamiento de los poderes de todas las internas, -¡Ahora!-,exclamó Emma con voz más fuerte , y las tres chicas salieron de la habitación. Emma se acercó a Rachel y a Kurt, los tomo de la mano, -Vamos, los llevaré a sus habitaciones para que coloquen sus pertenecías-, dijo mientras salían de la habitación.

-Aquí será tu habitación Kurt-, Dijo Emma, señalando una de las puertas del gran pasillo, -Y aquí será la tuya Rachel-, indicó Emma a Rachel señalando la siguiente puerta, los chicos tomaron sus maletas y entraron a su habitación, -Arreglen sus cosas, y en media hora los espero en el salón para presentarlos, lo se chicos, deben estar muy confundidos ahora, pero muy pronto se acostumbrarán, lo prometo-, Dijo Emma a los chicos, dio media vuelta y se retiró. –Rachel, estoy muy asustado-, Confesó Kurt a Rachel, -Lo se Kurt, yo también-, respondió Rachel.

Kurt salió de su habitación para ir al salón, tal y como Emma les había pedido, pero no pudo evitar escuchar unas bellas pero tristes notas musicales, las cuales provenían de un piano, de la habitación que estaba junto a la suya, se acercó poco a poco y haciendo la menor cantidad de ruido a la puerta ya que esta estaba entreabierta, la curiosidad estaba matando a Kurt, pues quería saber quién tocaba de esa manera tan maravillosa, con su mano empujó la puerta con delicadeza lo suficiente para poder ver el hermoso piano blanco, la empujó un poco más y vio al chico que estaba tocando el piano, había logrado captar tanto la atención de Kurt que su mente se quedó en blanco, solo eran el chico y la melodía los que invadían sus pensamientos.

Kurt se recargó demasiado en la puerta, y esta hizo un rechinido muy escandaloso, el cual llamó la atención del chico que estaba tocando el piano y paró de tocar, Kurt cerró la puerta de inmediato rogando por qué no lo haya visto; el chico del piano solamente sonrió y continúo tocando, -¿Qué te pasa Kurt?- Preguntó Rachel mientras salía de su habitación, -Si… estoy bien… vamos bajemos al salón-, contestó Kurt un poco inseguro, lo cual no convenció mucho a Rachel, pero decidió ignorarlo, -Esta bien, bajemos-, dijo Rachel, lo tomó de la mano y bajaron.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Emma y las tres chicas ya estaban ahí, -Chicos por favor, tomen asiento-, dijo Emma, señalando hacia el sofá, -¿Qué es todo esto?-, preguntó Rachel mientras tomaban asiento, -Entiendo que estén muy confundidos, pero para eso estamos aquí para aclarar sus dudas, ustedes chicos, deben sentirse muy afortunados, ya que son únicos… ustedes… son descendientes de una muy poderosa raza de brujas, y fueron traídos aquí para protegerlos de los peligros del exterior… y claro está enseñarles a controlar y hacer crecer sus poderes…-, Explico Emma, antes de ser interrumpida,-Espera… espera… ¿Qué clase de peligros?-, preguntó Kurt un tanto desconcertado, -Como ustedes ya deben saber la cacería de brujas ha acabado con muchas de nosotras a través de los años, y desafortunadamente esas matanzas continúan hasta nuestras fechas, debieron haber escuchado de la señorita Brittany S. …-, pregunto Emma, -Si claro que supimos de esa chica… -, contestó Rachel, -Pertenecía a una pequeña comunidad religiosa, ella era dueña de uno de los dones más maravillosos, la resurrección, pero supimos de ella muy tarde, los miembros de su comunidad la ataron en una hoguera a campo abierto donde fue quemada viva-, dijo Emma, Kurt y Rachel se voltearon a ver uno a otro, -Por eso es necesario que estén aquí, ahora son nuestra responsabilidad-, dijo Emma, -¿Nuestra?-, preguntó Rachel al no entender a quién más se refería, -Si, Cada aquelarre está al mando de una bruja suprema, la cual se encarga del bienestar de todas las brujas protegidas por el mismo-, explico Emma, -Y ¿Quién es la suprema?, ¿Tu?-, Pregunto Kurt, Mercedes río entre dientes burlándose de que considerarán a Emma la suprema, -No, soy como tú, solo una bruja…-,Contestó Emma con un poco de vergüenza, -Quiero que conozcan a sus compañeras, son chicas como ustedes: Mercedes, Quinn y Becky…-, Emma presento a las chicas, -Y yo seré su maestra, me llamo Emma Foxx, y estaré para aclarar todas sus dudas…-, exclamó Emma, las tres chicas saludaron, -Solo tengo una duda…-, Exclamó Quinn antes de que cualquier otra pudiera hablar, -Tu fina cara puede confundirnos sobre tu sexo, pero no me vas a negar que entre tus piernas hay un pene-, cuestiono Quinn refiriéndose a Kurt, lo cual lo puso nervioso y le subió los colores al rostro, -¿Cuál es el punto de tu comentario Quinn?-, Pregunto Emma un poco molesta por la imprudencia de Quinn, -Eres estúpida, está preguntando por que es un chico-, dijo Mercedes aclarando el punto de Quinn, -Es algo que no te importa en lo absoluto Quinn, ahora por favor retírense las tres por favor-, Ordenó Emma, las tres chicas salieron de la habitación dejando solos a Emma con Rachel y Kurt, -¿No hay nadie más en la casa?-preguntó Kurt al recordar al chico del piano, Emma agachó la mirada un momento y tomó el hombro de Kurt.

-¡Esperen!-, gritaron Kurt y Raches a las 3 chicas antes de subir las escaleras, las chicas voltearon -¿Qué quieren?-, dijo Mercedes, con su peculiar tono de voz amenazante, -Oye, no me está gustando tu…- intentó contestar Rachel, pero la atención de todas se distrajo cuando vieron a un chico que venía bajando las escaleras, -El chico del piano…-, dijo Kurt entre dientes, todas pusieron sus miradas en él, mientras pasaba junto a ellas, pero el chico solo fijo su atención en esa mirada curiosa y tierna a la vez de esos ojos color azul mar de Kurt, lo que lo puso un poco nervioso, El misterioso chico sonrió y siguió su camino, Kurt dio un trago seco de saliva, -¿Quién es ese chico?¨-, pregunto Rachel mientras todas lo seguían mirando,-Es Blaine Anderson, el Hijo de Emma-, dijo Becky, -Ni te apuntes querida, a ese muñequito Ken tu sexo no lo satisface-, le contestó Quinn a Rachel, -¿A que te refieres con eso?, preguntó Kurt sin poder entender a lo que Quinn se refería, Mercedes giró los ojos, -Que es gay, blanquito, no puede ser más obvio-, contestó Mercedes y subió las escaleras, Kurt giró la cabeza para ver a Rachel con una expresión de asombro en la cara, Becky se acercó a Rachel y le susurró al oído-Quinn habla por envidia, pues a ella no le hizo caso…-, y las dos rieron entre dientes mientras subían las escaleras, -Tu sierra perra, pero sí es, la muy zorra me rechazó… -, contestó Quinn y subió tras de ellas, -El chico es inteligente, sabe que follar contigo le causaría una infección grabe en el pene, jajaja-, Dijo mercedes irónicamente, Quinn solo frunció en seño. Kurt sé quedo unos segundos a pies de la escalera pensando aún en Blaine, realmente era guapo, y había logrado llamar su atención.

La pasión de Emma por la ciencia era muy grande, le encantaba estar en su invernadero haciendo experimentos combinados con su magia.

-Emma, Emma, Emma, mi más grande fracaso, siempre con tus pociones y hierbas, no cambias nada-, dijo Sue mientras tomaba a Emma Por los hombros, esta se asustó y soltó un tubo de ensayo que tenía en la mano, -Madre por dios, no puedes avisar cuando entras-, exclamó Emma al agacharse para recoger los trozos de vidrio, -Qué estás haciendo de regreso, ¿Que no estabas en Los Ángeles?-, preguntó Emma a su madre, -Si estaba, pero ya no había nada que hacer allá… Por eso regresé, para ver a las estudiantes-, dijo Sue mientras encendía un cigarrillo, -A ti, cuando te han preocupado estas niñas, ¡NUNCA MADRE!, tu regresaste por otra cosa-, Señalo Emma a Sue, -Vine a enseñarles MAGIA, no un intento de magia como lo que tu pretendes enseñarles, solo a reprimir sus poderes, a hacerlas inútiles como tú, y el maldito fenómeno que tienes por hijo-, dijo Sue exaltada por los comentarios de Emma, -Cállate mamá, como puedes hablar así de Blaine, es tu nieto-, exclamó Emma a su madre, -A mí un estúpido niño gay, y menos con una estúpida como tú de madre… que es lo que le enseñas, solo a reprimir el gran poder que corre por sus venas, y enfocarse en ese maldito piano…-, exclamo Sue con enojo y sarcasmo en la boca, -Blaine es muy poderoso..-, Dijo Emma, -Pero fracasado, al igual que su madre-, contestó Sue refiriéndose a que el papá de Blaine había dejado a Emma cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada de él, -No permitiré que te quedes aquí, llamaré al consejo-, Dijo Emma mientras tomaba el teléfono, -Claro llama al consejo y diles que no crees prudente que la suprema este a cargo de las alumnas… no seas imbécil Emma-, dijo Sue, Emma solo soltó el teléfono, -Te veo en casa querida-, dijo Sue y salió del invernadero.

Figgins, el mayordomo estaba sirviendo la cena a los chicos, -¿Blaine no cenará con nosotros? -, pregunto Kurt, -Él casi no habla con nadie, Figgins le lleva la cena a su habitación-, Dijo Becky mientras tomaba una cucharada de sopa, -Deberías llevarle tú la cena Kurt…-, comentó Quinn, -y ¿si no quiere cenar?-, contestó Kurt, -Estarías de suerte perra, te podría cenar a ti…-, Kurt solo ignoró en comentario de Quinn, -Quinn, basta-, Dijo Mercedes, -¿Qué?, Blaine esté que arde, y tiene un gran trasero, imagínate Kurt, que otra cosa tendrá grande… yo solo digo… para mi él es un desperdicio de hombre… para ti es una buena oportunidad-, dijo Quinn a Kurt, -Oye, y tú ¿Por qué estás aquí?, me refiero a de ¿Dónde vienes?-, preguntó Rachel a Quinn para evadir el tema, -Yo soy actriz, y estoy aquí por un accidente que paso, el director de la obra que protagonizaría creyó que no daba el ancho… y pues sucedió un accidente… y murió-, contestó Quinn, -Tu mataste a ese hombre Quinn-, dijo Becky, -Ya basta perra, todos sabemos que eres clarividente, sí-, ordenó Quinn a Becky, - Y ustedes ¿Por qué están aquí?, preguntó Quinn a Rachel y Kurt, los dos se miraron, y a la mente de Kurt regresaron aquellas tétricas escenas, -Tú no tienes la culpa de su muerte-, dijo Becky al ver aquellas imágenes en la mente de Kurt, -Oye Becky, ya basta-, dijo Mercedes, -Si perra basta-, repitió Quinn, estiró su mano haciendo que el plato de Becky se derramara en ella, -Hey Quinn, basta-, dijo Mercedes a Quinn, -Tu cierra tu sucia e hinchada boca negra Mercedes-, contestó Quinn a Mercedes, haciendo lo mismo con su plato de comida, Mercedes tomo un cuchillo y lo encajó en su propia mano, haciendo que la mano de Quinn sangrará, ya que Mercedes era una muñeca vudú humana, Rachel y Kurt se estaban asustados, -¡Basta!-, gritaban entre los dos, -Mercedes, basta-, dijo Becky mientras la jalaba de una mano, Mercedes se sacó el cuchillo y amenazó con cortarse la garganta, -Ten cuidado con lo que haces estúpida-, dijo Mercedes y salió del comedor con Becky.

-Estas bien Quinn?-, preguntó Kurt, -Si, estoy bien-, contesto Quinn un poco desorientada, -Vamos, arréglense, los veo en la entrada en una hora en la puerta, los invito a una fiesta-, Dijo Quinn mientras salía del comedor, Kurt y Rachel se miraron entre sí.

Kurt llevaba un plato de comida en la mano mientras caminaba por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la habitación de Blaine, Kurt llamo a la puerta, -Adelante-, respondió Blaine desde adentro, a Kurt le estaban sudando las manos, giró la manija, abrió la puerta y vio a Blaine parado junto a la ventana, tenía puesta una camisa blanca sin mangas la cual permitía ver su espalda, Kurt abrió los ojos como plato al ver a Blaine, era verdaderamente sexy, -Pensé que tendrías hambre, pues no te vi bajar a cenar-, Dijo Kurt dejando el plato de comida en una mesa, -En realidad, quería que tu vinieras-, Blaine se dio la vuelta permitiendo ver a Kurt su torneado abdomen que se podía apreciar debajo de la camisa blanca, Kurt no podía dejar de ver los pectorales de Blaine, -¿eh-eh..en serio?- , preguntó Kurt muy nervioso, Blaine se acercó a Kurt lentamente, pero no tanto para no incomodarlo, -Gracias por la comida Kurt-, dijo Blaine, tomando con su mano el suave mentón del castaño , y colocándole un suave y delicado beso en su mejilla, lo cual subió los colores al rostro de Kurt, Kurt giró la cabeza inconscientemente para besar los rosados labios de Blaine, pero este solo le permitió sentir su delicado aliento rosar la coyuntura de la boca de Kurt, -B-bu… bueno, Blaine… me retiro, con permiso-, dijo Kurt nervioso, y salió de la habitación, Blaine solo cerró los ojos y sonrío.

-Vamos, vamos… no podemos llegar tarde-, dijo Quinn a Rachel y Kurt, ya estaban por salir de la casa, pero detrás de ellos estaba Becky, -Yo quiero ir con ustedes a la fiesta-, le dijo Becky a Quinn, -Lo siento Becky, las fiestas no son para niñas retrasadas estúpidas-, contestó Quinn, antes de cerrar la puerta, -Pues tu eres una sucia ramera Quinn-, contestó Becky enojada, Quinn volvió a abrir la puerta, Lo sé, por eso yo si voy a las fiestas-, contestó Quinn y cerró la puerta.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta Quinn no tardó en hacerse notar, y se perdió entre toda la multitud llena de alcohol y drogas, dejando a Rachel y Kurt solos en la barra de bebidas, -Estas fiestas de universidades nunca me han gustado-, Dijo Kurt a Rachel, en eso entraron un grupo de chicos con un uniforme muy particular, Rachel se le quedó mirando a dos de ellos, uno de ellos correspondió su mirada, se acercaron y se acercaron a ellos, -Hola , mi nombre en Finn-, dijo el chico más alto al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Rachel y la besaba, - Y yo soy Sam-, dijo el chico rubio, -Hola mucho gusto, yo soy Kurt y ella es Rachel-, dijo Kurt saludando a ambos chicos.

Los chicos que venían con Sam y Finn, estaban acosando a Quinn, pusieron droga en su bebida y la subieron a las habitaciones del segundo piso donde todos abusaron de ella; abajo la plática entre los dos chicos, Kurt y Rachel era genial, pues no paraban de reír con las imitaciones que hacia Sam, hasta que se percataron de que no veían a Quinn por ninguna parte, esto les preocupo y comenzaron a buscarla por todo el lugar,.

Sam y Finn, tampoco veían a ningún chico de su escuela, esto les dio un mal presentimiento, rápidamente subieron a la planta alta, corrieron por el pasillo y abrieron la puerta, ahí estaban todos los chicos turnándose por penetrar a Quinn, -Están locos-, dijo Finn cuando vio todo eso, -Sam, sácalos de aquí, iré a buscar al decano-,le pidió Finn a Sam, y salió corriendo a casa del decano, -Malditos hijos de perra, salgan de aquí-, grito Sam, y todos los chicos incluido Sam salieron del lugar dejando a Quinn inconsciente; cuando llegaron Kurt y Rachel a la habitación los chicos ya habían salido de ella, -¡Quinn, Quinn, Despierta!-, Decía Kurt mientras tomaba la cara de Quinn, -Fueron los chicos del uniforme-, exclamó Rachel y los dos bajaron para alcanzarlos, pero llegaron tarde el autobús arrancó justo cuando ellos llegaron.

Dentro del autobús estaba Sam tirado en el piso, pues uno de los chicos lo había golpeado pues intento detenerlos; Kurt y Rachel solo podían ver el autobús alejarse, pero detrás de ellos llego Quinn, estiró la mano y con un movimiento volcó el autobús, este exploto y se incendió, -Ya vámonos, ya estoy aburrida-, dijo Quinn sin ni una gota de remordimiento en la voz, Kurt y Rachel solo tragaron saliva.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban en el comedor tomando su desayuno, y en el televisor, no cesaban las noticias sobre el autobús que se volcó, Rachel y Kurt no perdían de vista la información, pues querían saber qué era lo que había pasado con Fin y Sam, pero los noticieros no daban mucha información, solo aclaran que no había sobrevivientes.

Blaine bajó y se sentó a la mesa, en cuanto Kurt lo vio, en su mente todo cambio, -Te gusta Blaine, Kurt-, dijo Becky mientras comía de su cereal, a Kurt se le atoro el bocado por un momento por el comentario de Becky, Blaine solo sonrió, -Ya se me hacía raro ver tu sexy trasero por aquí Blaine, jajaja-, dijo Mercedes, esta vez fue Kurt el que sonrió, y ambos Kurt y Blaine se miraron tiernamente, -Eres una zorra Hummel, ayer estuviste ligando con ese chico rubio, y ahora estas tras nuestro Blainy…-, dijo Quinn mientras presionada una de las mejillas de Blaine, -Jajaja, es broma Blaine, ese trasero aún es tuyo, ni a su difunto novio se lo dio-, Reitero irónicamente Quinn, -Entiendo que lo que te hicieron no tiene perdón, pero había chicos inocentes en ese autobús-, dijo Rachel a Quinn, -¿Y eso debería importarme?-, Contesto Quinn, -No en lo absoluto-, dijo Sue entrando al comedor donde estaban todos, -¿Quién eres tú?-, preguntó Mercedes, Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron como plato al ver a Sue, -Es mi abuela…-, dijo Blaine apenas con un hilo de voz, -y tu suprema, la suprema de todas ustedes-, exclamo Sue señalando a todos en la habitación, -No me digas, perra, vete al demonio-, le dijo Quinn a Sue, Sue estiró la mano y con un certero movimiento arrojó a Quinn hasta estamparse en la pared, -Crees que voltear un camioncito me impresiona, es bueno si… pero les falta más y…-, exclamó Sue y se detuvo al contemplar a Kurt, -que tenemos aquí, otro brujito con falta de testosterona en el cerebro, valla Blaine, parece que tienes un objeto sexual en la casa, jajaja, arréglense, saldremos a caminar… pónganse algo… negro-, exclamo Sue, y salió del comedor.

Mientras caminaban por las sombrías calles del viejo New Orleans, Sue les platicaba de las line de poderosas brujas las cuales habían pasado sus vidas ahí, hasta que Becky se detuvo en una de las mansiones más famosas, la cual era una zona turística del lugar, ya que en 1834 había sido un lugar de horrores, esta era la mansión LaLarie. Sue regresó con todos los demás a buscar a Becky que había decidido entrar con la guía del lugar, y esta explicaba con detalle los horrores que Madame Shannon LaLarie hacia pasar a sus esclavos negros, -Pero lo que Madame LaLarie jamás se percató fue que torturó al prometido de una figura muy importante de la raza negra- comento la guía de turistas, lo cual había logrado captar la atención de Sue.

**(New Orleans 1834)**

Alguien tocaba a la puerta en la Mansión LaLarie, era Roz Laveau, -¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?-, dijo Madame Shannon al ver a Roz, -Eh, venido a ayudarla señora, con sus problemas con el promiscuo de su marido-, Dijo Roz, -Cuida tu boca maldita negra o te mandaré a azotar-, contestó Madame Shannon, -Señora yo lo traigo la solución, una fuente de juventud y belleza-, dijo roz, lo cual despertó la curiosidad de Shannon, y le permitió pasar; ya en su habitación, sentada frente a su espejo, Roz le entregó un frasco, Shannon lo bebió creyendo ser la solución a sus problemas, pero eso no era ninguna poción de juventud, Shannon cayó desmayada en el piso.

Cuando Roz se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho su prometido Jake hizo crecer la rabia en ella y en lo único que pensaba era en vengarse.

Madame Shannon, despertó muy aturdida, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato del tumulto que había afuera, Salió de su casa y vio a Roz Laveau con una multitud detrás de ella, -¿Crees que les tengo miedo?, están muy equivocados-, se mofó Shannon, hasta ver las tétricas figuras de sus tres hijas y su esposo colgados del cuello, esto destrozó a Madame, y pidió que la matarán, -y tú crees que yo soy tan estúpida para matarte, jaja, no querida… tu no morirás… tu vivirás eternamente, sepultada mientras el mundo cambia, tu estarás bajo sus pies, como la mierda que eres-, exclamó Roz y sepultaron a Madame Shannon.

**(New Orleans 2014)**

-O al menos eso es lo que cuenta la leyenda-, concluyó la guía de turistas, Sue se percató de que Becky estaba sentada en la fuente del patio trasero de la casa, Sue se acercó a ella,-¿Que escuchas?-, preguntó Sue, -A la señora de la casa-, contestó Becky.

Esa misma noche Sue hizo que unos hombres cavaran en el lugar donde Becky había escuchado a Madame Shannon, sacaron la caja, -Listo chicos, tómense un descanso-, ordeno Sue a los hombres y se fueron, abrió la caja, Madame Shannon salió muy confundida, -LaLarie, te invito un trago, tenemos cosas que platicar-, dijo Sue y ambas salieron de la casa.


End file.
